


No Regrets

by no_sushi4you



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A brief look into Haggar and Zarkon's relationship, Drabble, F/M, FIGHT. ME. SCRUBS, I MADE HAGGAR ALLURA'S MOM, I need to work on my school stuff but here we are, Is this considered a rare pair?, Rare Pair, SO, They're low-key in love-love, Vague hint that Zarkon doesn't exactly trust Lotor with his empire, fight me, indulging myself, v v short, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_sushi4you/pseuds/no_sushi4you
Summary: A brief look into Zarkon's mind? His last moments of self-aware thoughts before 'dying'/going into a coma/whatever you think is up with him as of the end of season 2.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> The work title is going based off of the lack of fucks I give over anything negative people may feel over Haggar/Zarkon.  
> Literally just thought to myself while eating, "Okay but what if Haggar was Alfor's wife/Allura's mom".

"Do you ever regret it?"   
  
A deep voice asked while the figure stepped into the dimly lit chamber next to another figure who was garbed in a hooded robe. The smaller figure was looking at a sphere that lit their face up. The first figure stands quietly next to the other while waiting for an answer.  
  
"No," the petite figure answers softly; though, their voice sounds as if they are mentally far away. Removing the hood, pointed ears and silver hair are freed. Looking down at a locket that's hidden beneath the fabric of their robe, the revealed woman sighs before looking up at the man next to her. Light shines off of the locket so that the only thing one can discern from it is that it holds a picture of a tiny figure who is smiling widely.  
  
"Do _you_ regret betraying him?"  
  
The taller figure pauses and crosses his arms over his chest while scowling. What a loaded question he was just asked. Taking a deep breath, the purple skinned man looked out into the depths of space while deciding what words to use.  
  
"I do regret having to take action against a man whom I had considered a close acquaintance but I do not regret what those actions led to."  
  
Turning to face the smaller figure, the large Galra lifted a clawed hand slowly and placed it on a red, marred cheek. The years had not been kind to either of them; using quintessence for an extended amount of time over five thousand years was bound to have some negative side effects though.   
  
"Haggar... what will you do when you see your daughter? The offspring sired by your first husband?"  
  
"I have no other child besides the one that you have sired, Zarkon. Prince Lotor is the only offspring of Zarkon and the witch, Haggar."  
  
Frowning, Zarkon runs his fingers through Haggar's white hair. He pictures a more silver sheen to the strands; instead of the blue skin she now has the emperor sees tanned skin with red marks beneath her eyes instead of the red slashes running down either cheek. The Galra sees his wife as she was before his conquest of the universe-- before he killed the King of Altea for the Queen of the very same planet.  
  
"My Emperor, you needn't worry that I hold any sort of attachment to the daughter of Alfor and Elsyia. Both are long gone and what remains of those two is a child who does not know the first thing of leading an army; Voltron and the Paladins will lose because of her inexperience."  
  
"Ah... I suppose that is true."  
  
Zarkon looks out of a window closest to him and frowns while taking a weathered hand into his own. He places his lips against bony knuckles and is transported back in time where that very hand is a little more lithe and tanned. Images of him and Elsyia sharing stolen glances and secret meetings behind Alfor's back while working on the lions of Voltron.

* * *

Images of the past haunt and accompany him as he lays listlessly. He knows that he is reminiscing; knows that he's not conscious. Zarkon knows that his eyes are closed but he finds it so easy to submerge himself in these last few quiet moments he had shared with his wife-- before Voltron had become too much of a thorn in his side.  
  
As lost in thought as he is in the vast expanse of his own mind, Zarkon hears Haggar's voice and worries about his empire and his wife's decision. The large Galra can only hope his empire will be in tact by the time he is awake.  
  
"Summon Prince Lotor."

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.  
> Any mess-ups on grammar/spelling/what have yous are because of me and I literally typed this up in like 10 minutes. RIP.
> 
> Dis my tumblr, nosushi4you.tumblr.com


End file.
